elementanimationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Crack! - The Visitor
The Visitor is the 4th episode of The Crack. And it is the first episode that is a Collabarion. The Collabarion Guy is Charlieissocoollike. The Episode starts with Jason calling Dan For fan mail that arrived in the kitchen. So they immeadently go to the counter. Dan goes to open the box, And Jason hopes that there are no rabies in the box, there wasn't something in the box, But there was someone in the box. Jason and Dan Are worried if he is dead… But he wasn't. He was asleep. And he woke up saying 'Hello, People of china' Jason and Dan where freaked out a bit. The guy realizes that he is not in China. Jason is confused, but the new guy, just tries to say something in chinese. Dan calls him an idiot and that he and Jason speaks english. But the guy says that Dan was rude and how he always meets another english person that is always rude. Jason and Dan looks at each other confused, while the new guy says it they want to win a weekend trip for 2 to Hawaii, while both Dan and Jason say no. The guy says that he will skedadle but Dan says on where he is going, and Jason says why he has hair. The guy says that he is going to China, but Dan says how, so the guy says that he will go to the airport, empty out a random guys box, go in it and hope for the best, just like how he got in the kitchen in the first place. Dan says that those kinds of people makes him sick. Dan asked why he needs to go to china, and the guy says that there is a man who can make cheese out of thin air, and he really wants to see it. Jason says that he can make cheese out of thin air. The guy says it he can and then Jason does the same thing he did in the Old Spice Parody video. The guy is impressed that even the plate is there. So then the guy says that he will be staying, and says that his name is Charlie, and he is a video blogger of the World Wide Web. He travels the globe to find cool stuff in his video. Dan and Jason then now knows the whole story and Jason says that is cool. Charlie says that it turns out he doesn't have to go to China, but before he can finish his sentence, he says, " If you're in need of new clothes then 'Clothing Markets' is for you! Click here for a free trial! " Dan and Jason look confused, but Charlie says that the people at Google planted a chip in his head that causes himself to constantly advertise things. Meanwhile at Google, The Elder One is planning world domination, and this is the first step. Back at the kitchen, Dan is trying to see if Charlie is okay, but then Charlie then says again that now he doesn't have to go to China because now there is someone who can make cheese out of thin air. Then, Charlie wonders what the cheese tastes like, while Dan fails to stop him. Charlie says a piece of the cheese while Jason has a sad look on his face. Before Charlie finishes on what the cheese tastes like, he however dies, and falls down. Dan is frightened and says to Jason that Jason himself killed a famous video blogger. Jason says that he did not kill Charlie, so Dan said it was just an accident, to which Jason agrees, and that Charlie walked next to him and died. Dan and Jason then pushes Charlie of the edge. Charlie falls off the counter off-screen, and now Dan says that it's not their problem now, and then Jason tells Dan if that really happened to which Dan would say on what happened. Then Jason has some thoughts that he DID kill someone, and some thoughts including cake. Jason comes to his senses, and admits that he just killed Charlie, but when he looked at the ground, Charlie's body was nowhere to be seen, and Jason wakes up, only realising that it was a dream, and it's not real. Later, Jason is watching one of Charlie's videos, and types in the comments, " Last night you came into my dream and died. I hate you... " The episode ends with Charlie looking down at Jason's comment, and says that what Jason wrote was not very nice, and after all they've been through, causing Jason to jump away from his computer. =Characters= Jason Dan The Elder One Charlie Category:The Crack Category:The Crack - Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Videos